User blog:Fangoffenrir/Fanfic I'm working on
Prologue The Lycans’ war with the Vampires has been raging on now for nearly 1000 years. In that time, weapons and technology may have changed, but old methods have not. Throughout that time, each side has made its own alliances. The existence of Cybertronians on earth was somewhat public, at least to the two sides of the inhuman conflicts. More and more humans had been caught in the crossfire with each passing battle between the two races. In a desperate move to protect the humans, the Autobots and NEST were forced to aid the vampires in this conflict. After the death of The Fallen, the Decepticons were desperate to get even. They shared their weapons technology with the lycans in the hopes of bringing down the vampires that the Autobots assist. Each lycan was assigned to a Decepticon partner. Lucien commanded the Lycans in battle, but Megatron still lead the Decepticons. The system went well and the Lycans’ victories were oh so satisfying. None questioned it until one Lycan had the courage to speak out against it. Chapter One: The Scars of War Each faction had its own individual who was the best of the best. Among the Lycans, that individual was a soldier named Ethan Ketra. He was slightly muscular, 5’ 11” and had silver hair that reached the base of his neck. Even at the physical age of nineteen, no Lycan dared question his ability to get the job done. Ketra is a veteran of 150 years and thousands of battles with the Vampire covens. He sat on the bench of his garage with his Decepticon partner, Barricade. His nights in the garage were often spent with Barricade in an awkward silence. Usually driven by Ethan’s distrust of machines since Starscream destroyed his hometown of Little Rock, this time it was caused by his unusual sense of guilt for what he did during the last mission. He had never watched an Autobot long enough to see their spark extinguish after he strikes them down. This time, he was unfortunate enough to watch. Her name was Arcee. She was the size of a full grown human and was no challenge for the young lycan. He remembered her dying words. “You don’t have to do this”. But he was following orders when he drove his knife deep into her spark chamber. He stood transfixed as the shots rang out, staring at her spark as it began to fade. Once the light had died, Arcee was gone. Lucien dragged him back to base after the Lycans and Decepticons had taken the city. That was over 3 hours ago, but it still burned in Ketra’s mind. Now, Barricade tried to break the silence. “You know I can’t comment on what you saw, but what you witnessed is a Decepticons reason to live.” The mustang said. A Decepticons reason to live? I’m nothing like them. Ketra thought. “It changes you to watch a spark extinguish.” It changes you? It definitely changed me. “Throughout my service, I’ve always regretted killing for anything but food. But watching an individual’s life force leave them was what filled me with guilt.” Ketra was furious by this time and stormed out of the garage to head to the Tactical Combat Training, or TCT, room. He did this after each mission to hone his skills. Lucien had always told him he had to be “faster, stronger, and more accurate.” This time, he needed to blow off some steam. On his way, he passed Raze, who greeted Ketra with compliments for his first recorded Autobot kill. “Heard how you iced Arcee. I should’ve been there.” He said. “If you were there, it would have been easier. You need to be where we want you when we want you.” Ketra snarled. Raze backed off slowly then ran, his trench coat flowing in the draft. Why do I even bother? The base wasn’t very large, but the Lycans certainly benefitted from the Cybertronian technology. The airborne Decepticons had a specialized runway above ground, but Starscream was the only one who ever used it. Starscream and Megatron were the only ones who could fly, so the runway was almost perfectly useless. Ever since its acquisition, Ketra had gotten lost in this base three times. My first Autobot kill. I can’t take it anymore. I have to get out of here. I wonder if NEST would take me in. Ketra thought about leaving for at least a week now, but he knew Lucien and Megatron would stop at nothing to get him back. After 15 minutes of wandering through the base, he made it to the TCT room. He took out two Heckler & Koch MP7s and folded in the stocks. For training, he used a cartridge loaded with cells that fire off transphasic energy that damages the solid-matter holograms. The cells fire off their charge, and are discarded by the weapons like normal bullet casings. As accurate as he was with his SMGs, no lycan was permitted to use UV rounds outside of combat with the vampires. Ketra knew why. The materials for producing these rounds were extremely rare on earth and only the Decepticons knew how to synthesize them. The success rate is limited as the Constructicons were semi-retired. Enemy holograms appeared at random spots in the room. Speed was Ethan’s most prominent weapon. He was the only lycan fast enough to run across walls in human form. This is what he would do first. He leapt and the wall and ran along its surface. He opened fire at the enemy holos and destroyed them. Two enemy holos approached from behind. Ethan quickly turned and opened fire. Both holos were destroyed. These were the last of the enemies he would fight. Ketra was one of the elite and his armor was equipped with Cybertronian offensive technologies. He needed to work on it to make sure it still did its job. The Autobots haven’t made a move in weeks, but he was better safe than sorry. He never knew when the Autobots would try to reclaim the city. His armor consisted of an Oakley Flak Jacket with internal Kevlar plating and a special bullet-proof fabric composed of threads of carbon nano-tubes. The back had Barricade’s police emblem and the Decepticon symbol embroidered on the right side of the chest. The shoulder pads covered his upper arms and snapped to his flak jacket. The true marvels of technology were the boots and forearm guards. The boots were made of pure steel and housed retracting wheels and jump thrusters. The forearm guards housed retracting blades made of the same material at the heart of each UV round. This ensured instant vampire kills. Each piece had to be attached one at a time. After his armor was put on, He went back to the garage to see Barricade looking through his bookshelf. He noticed that Ketra had a large collection of werewolf literature. Some of the mythology in his possession came from over 150 years ago. “DON’T TOUCH THOSE!!!!!!!!!” Ketra yelled. Barricade stopped what he was doing and Ethan’s copy of Frostbite by David Wellington fell out. “I’m sorry.” Barricade said sincerely. “It’s okay. I just lost my head.” Ethan picked up his book and put it back in the shelf. “You’ve got some pretty old stuff here. Is there a reason for all this?” asked the huge Decepticon. “Back then, I wanted to know what had attacked me. I became scared when I read that I would become like them, but I’ve come to accept this ‘curse’” said Ketra. Out of nowhere, the incursion alarm sounded once again. Barricade quickly transformed into his Saleen Mustang altmode. He opened his driver door and Ketra jumped in. “The Autobots are making a move to take back the 8th district. Megatron and Starscream are moving in quickly and Grindor just got out of the hangar.” After this mini briefing, Barricade drove right out. Ketra took control and proceeded to the 8th district. They had only sent three Autobots. Ketra identified them as Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Ketra leapt out of Barricade before the Saleen fully transformed. Megatron descended quickly and tried to drive his sword through Ironhides head, but the Autobot moved in time to avoid impalement and fired off a few rounds from his pulse cannon. Megatron dodged and came at full force, but Lennox fired of a concussion grenade from his launcher, sending Megatron to the ground. Lucien leapt into combat with Starscream and went after Lennox. Lucien was knocked down by a soldier with Poleepkwa plating covering his chest, back, arms, and lower legs. The half-breed clocked Lucien in the face. Lucien got back up and threw the alien half-breed into one of the buildings. “Better luck next time, Fairway.” He said. Fairway, the half-breed, entered his wolf form. His legs became digigrade and fur covered all that the plates did not. His head became that of a wolf and he leapt out into battle after Lucien. Fairway’s wrist-blades extended and Lucien’s sword was deployed. They engaged in a sword battle that went on until Lucien collapsed from fatigue. Ketra quickly engaged Fairway, but the Lycan found himself losing to the half-breed. Before long, he fell. This was the first time he was ever beaten in combat. The ensuing chaos was what Starscream needed to get away. As he flew off, Breakaway flew with the moon to his back. His pilot, a hybrid soldier, leapt out and used his bladed wigs to attach to Starscreams underbelly. “Get off me, hybrid filth.” Starscream shouted. Before the F-22 transformed, the unnamed soldier took a grenade off of his vest and threw it into Starscreams intake. He leapt off and flew toward Breakaway and got in. As Starscream began to transform, the grenade exploded and disabled his engines. Starscream couldn’t hover, so he fell quickly to the ground. Barricade looked on the carnage. Nothing was right. He leapt after Ratchet flailing his weapon. Ratchet shot round after round from his machine gun, but nothing would stop the 20-odd tons of confused Decepticon that was running towards him. Bumblebee dashed quickly and knocked Barricade to the ground, toppling a radio tower in the process. Ratchet got back up. “Thanks, Bee.” He said. Ironhide was locked in combat with Grindor. The MH-53 transformed and bombarded the area. Breakaway and his Hybrid partner went after Grindor. Breakaway turned to his side and sped on at full afterburner. His wings cut through the rotors as they turned. Grindor transformed and fell to the ground. Before Lucien could be subdued, he escaped with Starscream back to the Decepticon HQ. All other forces were brought back to the HQ. In his garage, Ketra stood with Barricade as a broken man. Chapter 2: Haunted by the Past The Autobots and NEST were getting bolder. Nobody could deny this. The Lycans defeat at the 8th district in Mission City was proof of this. Lucien’s top lieutenants and Megatron held a strategy meeting in the late night to determine the cause of the defeat. Ketra stood by the door, listening closely. His ears were those of a wolf as he listened. Megatron was the first to speak. “You have failed, Lucien. We allied with you to get even, but the Autobots have fought back stronger. My best soldiers are in repair bay.” Lucien quickly snapped back, “If your soldiers were prepared, they would still be fully operational.” “Speaking of operational, Barricade suffered from combat rage. If unchecked, it could destroy his core processor.” Raze added. Megatron sneered to himself. “We’ll have to melt him down for parts.” Lucien stared up at Megatron. “Ketra has also lost his edge. Any suggestions?” Megatron laughed. “that sword of yours is pure sterling silver. You should figure it out.” Ketra was horrified. He ran back to his room and tried to pack all he could into a duffel bag. His armor, his MP7s and some grenades were all packed. He put on his Jeans, his Timeless Miracle t-shirt, and his trenchcoat, which still had the police badge the mimicked Barricades police emblem. Barricade didn’t know what was going on, but he knew Ketra had to get out. “What’s the Hurry?” Barricade asked “They want to kill me because I lost in combat to a half-breed. The think you have Combat Rage and want to melt you down.” Barricade transformed without saying a word. Ketra loaded his bag and got in. They drove off trying to make sense of it all. Hours of thought were useless. Barricade just put the Howard Stern show on his radio. The new guy, Wikus the Prawn, was arguing with Howard and Robyn about the random damages and destroyed buildings in Shanghai, Johannesburg, and Mission City. He knows that something was going down and that he was . Ketra shut it off and continued in silence. One question lingered in his mind. “what happened out there? You never rush like that.” “I was confused. I didn’t think I was doing the right thing. I’ve realized that your kind and ours are similar and that if we protect you, maybe organics aren’t so bad. I think a logical paradox occurred. I just want to know where we’re going.” “I need to get to Big Rock. It’s probably the only place Lucien won’t look for us.” “A viroid was uploaded into NEST’s communication systems. I’m scanning for any Operations in Big Rock.” After seconds, Barricade had the results. “NEST is sending Ratchet and some human female to Big Rock to see if the reported escaped Poleepkwa survived Starscreams attack.” “Any info on this human?” Ketra asked “She must be new, she doesn’t have a file.” Barricade replied. “Why a sudden interest in the Poleepkwa?” Ketra asked. “The files don’t say anything. Wolfen might be looking for them just to make sure they’re okay. Poleepkwa are a lot tougher than humans. So any humans in the area likely died when Starscream started the raid.” By the time the conversation had ended, they arrived at the terminal. Ketra got out and Barricade shut the door. “Look for a cargo plane with either Autobot or NEST symbols. I’ll see if I can find this human and convince her to take me along.” Barricade searched the tarmac and finally entered the plane. Ketra ran through the airport terminal looking for this female. He had Ratchets scent, so he just had to find a human with that scent coming from them. Nothing in this area. He knew she had gone through security already and got through as well. Just before the exit to the Tarmac is where he saw her. She looked about 18. Her eyes were a shade of emerald green and her hair was silver and only went down to her shoulders. Her jacket and was yellow and had Ratchets Search and Rescue emblem on the back and the sleeves had red stripes that looked like the heart rate pattern. Her pants were yellow and had straight red stripes going down. Ketra quickly approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around. “Who are you?” she asked upon catching her breath. “It’s awfully late to be flying. What’s the rush?” Ketra asked, sounding as concerned as he could. “I’m working with Wolfen Aerospace Industries. Do you know about them?” She seemed to have a good cover story. Ketra would have to be careful. “I know their efforts shut down MNU and fully integrated the Poleepkwa into our society.” “I’m going into a big rock. It was destroyed by a rogue F-22 pilot. Some of the Poleepkwa that escaped from District 9 lived there.” “By the looks of that jacket, your going to try to save them. You need to be careful. Only the hospital, church, and a few houses still stand. Any human survivors will take you down for the medicine you have.” “This coming from a Cop.” “I’ve been there before, you need an escort.” Ketra insisted. “Are you armed?” she asked. He pulled open his trenchcoat, revealing one of his MP7s and six grenades. “to the teeth.” Ketra responded. “Nice piece. German by the looks of it. Valther?” “Heckler & Koch. Always preferred them for the rate of fire and accuracy.” Ketra answered. “You must have put you car in my plane already. I guess you’re right, though. Follow me.” The girl walked out onto the tarmac. Most of the light came the full moon. Ketra knew how to fight the change. It was easy for him. “What’s your name, by the way?” She asked “Ethan Ketra.” “My name’s Aleera Fairway.” The rest of the walk was completed in silence. Category:Blog posts